


the idol, the black and the blue

by derogatory



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derogatory/pseuds/derogatory
Summary: "Something new?" Momo asks. Yuki nods, eyes coy. The image of himself riding Yuki bubbles to the surface of Momo's thoughts and makes every inch of his skin scalding hot. "Like what?" The hopefulness in his voice is embarrassing, but Yuki's such a nice guy that he doesn't comment on it."Something rough."





	the idol, the black and the blue

**Author's Note:**

> written for @rutilus_ on twitter

Momo sighs contentedly, head resting on Yuki's chest. He's half-awake in the dimness of the morning, in the quiet hours before the demands of their schedules take hold of them and pull them through a busy day. For now he can lie here with Yuki and enjoy the peaceful interludes when they have one another all to themselves. They only have a few moments to themselves before Momo has to share Yuki with the rest of the world.

He wraps his arm tighter over Yuki's chest, giving him an affectionate squeeze.

Momo yawns, eyes drifting lazily over Yuki's apartment. Small green plants tilt towards the rising sun; in soft, gentle movements, he feels Yuki stir underneath him. His eyes flutter open, warming at the edges when he sees Momo looking back at him.

Momo turns his face so his chin digs into Yuki's sternum. "Morning."

"Good morning," Yuki echoes, voice tinged in sleep. His bangs are pinned away from his face, but loose strands have spilled out in his sleep, pointing his hair at odd angles. He hasn't noticed yet, hasn't put himself back together, and Momo adores him to the marrow in his bones. He inches up on his elbows to bring his lips to Yuki's in a brief, chaste kiss.

Yuki smiles into the kiss, one hand curling into a fist against the back of Momo's shirt. It's a small movement, graceful and delicate, like all of Yuki. That's probably why they suit each other so well; Yuki is elegant and refined, while Momo is bursting with energy and charisma. They complement each other well, fit together like the pieces of an easy puzzle. They suit each other, with that elegance and energy, with the force thundering through Momo that drives him to wrap a hand along Yuki's jaw and hungrily take more from the kiss. Yuki gives it gladly, arms winding around Momo and pulling him flush to his body. Momo comes up briefly for air when Yuki arches into the crux of his hipbone, sighing hot and heavy into the embrace.

"Yuki," Momo murmurs, mouth cascading down Yuki's neck.

"Momo," Yuki sighs, awake and flushed as Momo sits up, straddling his waist. "Wait."

Momo's heart is thundering at a pace he's not sure he can control. "Hm?" he ducks down and kisses Yuki again, a punctuation point as he slips his hands under his shirt.

"What if," Yuki whispers on a breath, between kisses and grappling out of their clothes, "What if we tried something new?"

Momo stops, his arm half out of its sleeve. "Something new?" he asks. Yuki nods, eyes coy. The image of himself riding Yuki bubbles to the surface of Momo's thoughts and makes every inch of his skin scalding hot. "Like what?" The hopefulness in his voice is embarrassing, but Yuki's such a nice guy that he doesn't comment on it. 

"Something rough." Yuki reaches out and caresses Momo's bare chest.

"'Rough?'" Momo echoes, torn between Yuki's sweet touches and his own confusion. 

Yuki nods sumptuously, dreamy-eyed. "You know, like in an AV — where one person gets thrown around..." he trails off when Momo sends him a blank look. "Oh, you don't watch those kinds of things?"

"AV?" Momo asks with a nervous laugh. Yuki nods, patient and kind. "No. Why would I watch that stuff when I have you?" Yuki hums in a way that makes Momo think there may be a whole new side to his boyfriend he hasn't seen before now. What exactly that entails remains to be seen, of course, but Momo is hardly one to back down from a challenge. "I can do it," he says confidently, although his voice pitches questioningly upwards at the word 'it.' What was that other thing Yuki said- getting thrown around?

"It's not a big deal," Yuki says, smoothing a hand down over Momo's hair. Yuki always smells so nice, all sweet and earthy. _It's the plants_ , Momo thinks, dazedly, as Yuki lifts a hand through his curls. The tantalizing smell that hangs on Yuki, on his bed and on his clothes is thanks to all that fresh air in here. Momo loves the bright, airy feel of his apartment, the clean sharp green and white and browns. He'd stay here every day if he could, if the studio would allow it. He'd stay here with Yuki, in bed.

"But maybe," Yuki continues, voice honeyed and suggestive. "I just meant maybe we might want to try some rough stuff."

"Like what?" 

"You know," Yuki says, although Momo does not know, actually, and Yuki clearly knows it. "Like you could bite me, or maybe pushing..." Momo makes a vague sound that he's listening, but not completely convinced. "You could pin me down and slap me—"

" _Slap you_?'" Momo shrieks, startling away from Yuki.

"Ah, well— maybe not in the face," Yuki amends, gracious enough not to look too disappointed. "What about spanking?" Momo manages a belated nod, but this close Yuki can probably see his lips tremble at the thought of it. Yuki's beautiful skin, wounded and raw. "I see. That's all right," Yuki says after a pause. "You don't have to force yourself."

"No, Yuki wants to do it, so let's do it!" Momo says quickly. He's still not entirely sure what 'it' entails, exactly, but if it will make Yuki happy... "I want to try, it sounds fun!"

Yuki's eyes dance with amusement and a little skepticism. "You think so?"

"Yeah!"

"All right, push me." Momo is momentarily distracted by the plushness of Yuki's lips, the heat in his cheeks when he says, "Push me down. Call me names."

"Okay," Momo mumbles, leaning closer again, his knees sinking into the soft mattress. "What kind of names?" He presses a hand flat to Yuki's shoulder, testing his weight against Yuki's. What it might be like to push down the man he loves.

"Hmm... Maybe something like," Yuki is quiet and thoughtful under Momo's hands, their touch more bracing than pushing as Momo leans in for another kiss. "'Whore' or 'slut'—"

"Yuki!" Momo pulls back as quick as if he's set his hand on a hot stove. 

"No good?" Yuki asks way too innocently, like he didn't just say those filthy things about himself. "That's all right," he says, smiling lavishly, "You don't have to say that kind of stuff. I already know it."

Momo stares, uncertain about the direction their morning has taken. His stomach is a mess of nervous knots. Yuki really seems to want this kind of stuff, but. How could Momo get turned on if he has to be so... aggressive? Yuki said it was okay, but the idea of doing something rough or saying those extremely inappropriate things about his precious Yuki— would that really be okay?

Momo frowns. "But Yuki, you're not a—"

"Yes, I know, not _really_ ," Yuki replies, always patient and caring. And handsome, so handsome. Almost too handsome this close. Momo's face gets redder the longer Yuki looks into his eyes and makes his deepest, most vulnerable fantasies known. "It's just pretend. I know you wouldn't really say things to hurt me." His hand returns to Momo's cheek and Momo leans into it, the softness of Yuki's touch, the slight calluses on his fingers. "This is all just pretend." 

Yuki rests his other hand against Momo's knee before trailing up further, slipping over the sensitive skin of his thigh.

"Pretend," Momo whispers and closes his eyes, breathes in Yuki's closeness.

"Exactly." His breath is hot on Momo's skin. "You'd pretend to hurt me, and I'd like it." An electric pause and then Yuki speaks again, voice hushed and intimate, "I'd love it. I'd love it — because I'm Momo's dirty whore."

Momo's eyes fly open, overwhelmed with a new type of tension, the muscle deep impact of a sort arousal he's never felt before. He's thrown hands at people for saying bad stuff about Yuki; Momo's done a lot of things to protect his partner. Something like this, something so dirty and wrong, shouldn't elicit this kind of reaction. Like his whole body is an enormous patch of raw skin, rubbing against something rough and uncomfortable. 

"Oh," Momo says, voice nowhere close to even.

The corners of Yuki's mouth turn up, pleased with the reaction.

"You're my..." he chews on the word, doesn't say it, "... But not really," he adds carefully.

"Unless you want me to be," Yuki replies instantly, eyes sparkling, and Momo's erection ticks skyward. Kneeling in Momo's lap, Yuki's hands wander across Momo's body. His fingertips burn against his skin, tracing invisible lines along the muscles of Momo's chest. Yuki's eyes are cast boyishly low, hips lifted, ass higher in the air than is probably necessary. Yuki wants to play pretend, and Momo's a good enough boyfriend to indulge him.

"Okay," Momo says between gulps of air. "Okay, I can try and be..." Gulp. "Rough."

"I trust you." Yuki's hair is still out of place, which distracts from the whole rough play thing. Momo's heart swells with affection.

"Here," he says with a smile, sweeping Yuki's hair back so he can resume his usual, dignified look. Yuki levels his helpfulness with a small, unimpressed frown. "Ah! I mean," Momo fumbles valiantly. "Uh, I mean..." He weakly tightens his grip around Yuki's hair. "Take this... you... wh..."

"You don't have to force yourself," Yuki assures him. And instead of leaning into the touch, Yuki pulls away. Momo instinctively loosens his grip so he doesn't tug his hair. Another frown and Momo quickly tries to recover,

"I mean... Yuki is a bad.... s... sl... person..."

"Maybe we don't have to do so much talking," Yuki interjects helpfully.

"Right!" Momo leans in and catches Yuki's mouth with his own. He can make up for failing with dirty talk with enthusiasm, tugging Yuki close to his chest. Yuki goes easy, a familiar weight against him as Momo laps up the quiet, pleased sounds falling from his boyfriend's mouth. Yuki's teeth scrape his lower lip and Momo's remembers, half in a daze, _Yuki mentioned biting, right?_ before attentively taking Yuki's lip between his teeth.

Yuki hisses—

"Sorry!" Momo yelps, breaking away.

"No, don't stop," Yuki murmurs and buries his face against Momo's neck, delicious mouth sucking a firm bruise into the skin there. 

Arousal churns low in Momo's gut as he feels Yuki's mouth against his pulse, feels his hips against Momo's. Momo swallows hard before leaning forward, teeth grazing against the skin of Yuki's bare shoulder. He sinks down into the meat of it and Yuki hisses again, but doesn't pull away. Instead, Yuki rocks his hips forward and a queasy shiver goes down Momo's spine. As Yuki's lips ghost along Momo's jawline, Momo's hands scrabble at the skin of his back (scratching was okay, right?) 

Yuki sighs blissfully when Momo closes his mouth around a spot on Yuki's collar, unsure if it's enough or too much or—

"Ow—"

Momo pulls away quick again, "Sorry!"

"I said don't stop," Yuki corrects him with a serene smile. The spot Momo bit has a strange welt rising over the broken skin. Momo reaches forward, but stops halfway. Yuki looks at the mark with something like pride and touches it, his fingertips coming back with a small bit of blood. The corners of Momo's vision go watery.

"But you said 'ow..." 

"Did I?" Yuki asks blithely, winding his arms around Momo's neck and leaning closer. From this angle, Momo can see the bite marks on his shoulder, the soft indents in his skin. He could duck his head lower, fit his teeth back into that spot. "You shouldn't listen to the stuff I say."

"Of course I'm gonna listen," Momo argues, and Yuki raises his voice to speak over him.

"Well, don't," he says. "You should do whatever you want to me even if it hurts— especially if it hurts." Momo feels his heartbeat reach a gallop as Yuki draws near, continues in a feverish murmur, "I want you to fuck me even when I say no."

Yuki's words are a shot of alcohol to his bloodstream, a direct stimulus that makes Momo's eyes go wide and dark. Like he just finished a mile run, and the burning center of his chest spreads to the endorphin riddled muscles of his limbs. Like he could run forever, keep moving forever. Fuck Yuki forever.

"I don't know," Momo manages to stutter out as Yuki's fingernails scrape against his abdomen.

"I want you to use me." Heat roils in Momo's stomach as Yuki peels his underwear back, agonizingly slow. "Fuck me like that's all I'm good for."

Momo swallows hard. "Okay," he squeaks, completely unconvincing.

"We can just start with this," Yuki says, accommodating and perfect as he dips his head low. "Do you want to?" His eyebrows are drawn, expression concerned. Mouth extremely close to Momo's dick.

Honestly, it's not fair that Yuki's so sexy. Of course he'll get his way— Even though Yuki's the one who said he wanted to get pushed around!

"I do," Momo replies, probably too quickly. "I mean! If you want to!"

"I do." Yuki smiles, slow and predatory, like a cat that caught the canary. "I want to make you come with my mouth."

Momo is 99% sure he blacks out at that. When he comes to, Yuki's tipped his head down to Momo's lap, the warmth of his lips mouthing at the side of his cock.

Without looking up, Yuki reaches for him and Momo happily squeezes his hand (hopefully not too tight when Yuki swirls his tongue like _that_.) But instead of hand holding, Yuki swiftly guides Momo's hand to the crown of his head, instructing him to take a firm grip in his hair.

A well of complicated feelings surge in Momo's chest. On the one hand- Yuki is eagerly sucking him off, his mouth watering around his dick. On the other hand... literally, Momo's hand is buried in Yuki's hair, tying knots with his fingers. It feels a little exploitative.

Yuki bobs his head, taking Momo's cock further, pulling against the resistance of Momo's hand, fisted in his hair—

"Ah!" Momo's legs jerk out involuntarily as Yuki groans around his cock, soft vibrations pulsing up his spine. "F-Fuck... Yuki..." He tentatively gives his hair another tug and Yuki moans again, wantonly. _He must like that,_ Momo thinks deliriously as Yuki drags the flat of his tongue under the head of Momo's dick. His cheeks hollow and he peers up at Momo invitingly through his long lashes and Momo is very, _very_ not used to this. 

"Yuki, you look so good," he whispers, and remembers; he's not supposed to say nice things. Yuki bobs his head, the tip of Momo's dick tapping the back of his throat—

"Hey," Momo whines. "Take it easy." Then he remembers he's supposed to be rough too. No asking permission. Take what he wants. Use Yuki. 

Momo's concern battles with the way Yuki's lips look stretched wide around his cock. Use Yuki? Yuki's mouth lifts off Momo's dick with an obscene 'pop.' A good boyfriend wouldn't use his partner. Wouldn't treat his precious Yuki like some kind of sex toy.

Then again, he thinks, watching Yuki descend over him again and make a slurping sound that is completely unlike him. Then again, a good boyfriend would want to do what Yuki asked of him, right? Tentatively, Momo arches his hips up to meet Yuki's bobbing, plunging his cock in deeper. Yuki's throat spasms around the intrusion and the shudder of the muscle around his cock hits Momo like a punch to the gut. Yuki tries to pull away but it feels so fucking good and Momo never wants it to stop. Yuki's usually put together expression is sloppy as Momo thrusts into him again, holding him in place with a hand at the back of his head.

There's a meek noise, a whimper as Yuki struggles before Momo wraps soft, silver hair around his fist and yanks his head back. From that angle Yuki's throat opens more, takes more of Momo's cock into its softness. Momo smiles and chases the sensation, driving deeper into it. Yuki grimaces, his eyes squeezed shut, but lets himself be battered as Momo thrusts into that inviting wetness. 

_It must be uncomfortable!_ a distant, fearful part of Momo thinks. _Good_ , replies something new, something awful. And it must be written all over Momo's face when Yuki looks at him through teary eyes. 

It's surreal; Momo would normally feel terrible that he made Yuki cry. Instead he feels a pounding dread of desire as he fists his hand into Yuki's hair, and mercilessly shoves Yuki's face into his crotch. Yuki gags, his fingers scrambling against Momo's thighs for something to hold onto, to fight. But Momo knows Yuki's not actually struggling, not really. It's pretend.

A choked, pained moan echoes around his dick. It's pathetic and filthy and Momo will have to unpack why _that_ what makes him pound into Yuki's constricting throat with an even more erratic, punishing pace. After a few thrusts his movements fall out of place and tap a spot too far down that makes Yuki gag. Then it's all over, he's emptying down Yuki's slim, perfect throat. Taken by surprise, Yuki thrashes free and struggles for air. And while he coughs, Momo blissfully spills the rest of his come onto Yuki's face. White hot streams coat his sharp idol cheekbones. 

Momo's mind is mind stretched thin and blank from orgasm. That is, until his earlier panic creeps up on him, looking at Yuki's lips, raw and abused, face flushed and wet.

"Yuki," Momo whispers, nerves rattling in the center of his chest.

Yuki grabs Momo's hand and brings it to his mouth, greedily taking Momo's fingers across the pad of his tongue. His thin, delicate fingers are tight around Momo's wrist as he resumes his earlier work, sucking long, luxuriously laps over Momo's trembling fingers. With each slow swipe of his tongue, Momo's franticness fades away as Yuki stares at him through damp lashes.

Yuki lifts his head, and Momo's fingers press down on his lower lip. His stare is low and heated, cheeks still splattered with Momo's come.

A crack, a splinter, and then something ruptures completely inside Momo. Before he can stop himself, his hand is at the back of Yuki's neck. Momo shoves his weight against him, roughly pressing him down to the bed. Momo holds Yuki there, his face buried in the mattress as he straightens up, clawing off Yuki's boxers. He hauls Yuki's hips up; his cock hangs angry and red between his legs. With a palm on his ass, Momo spreads Yuki wide, revealing the tight ring of muscle there. 

"Momo," Yuki gasps, face half obscured by the hair in his eyes, by the other hand clamped against his face. _It must hurt,_ a small part of Momo worries. He hopes it does. 

"Yuki," Momo whispers and forces his spit slick fingers into his hole. Yuki jolts with it, the sudden intensity with minimal preparation. Even still, the hole practically sucks Momo's fingers in. 

_Yuki's so tight_ , he thinks dreamily, forcing in a third finger and drinking up the sound of Yuki's wrecked gulps as he strains to accommodate him. The pressure around his fingers is incredible, drawing him in, begging for more. Momo's happy to do it; he pulls free, lines up. He brings the head of his cock to Yuki's ass and watches a shiver trail down to Yuki's entrance, only a breath away. The room is quiet, peaceful. They only have a few moments to themselves before Momo has to share Yuki with the rest of the world.

But the rest of the world doesn't get to see Yuki like this; face wet and even wetter between his legs, rutting weakly against the sheets. He whines through the silence of the room, a high, pleading noise and Momo's remaining self-control snaps.

When he comes back to himself, he's already fucking all the way into Yuki, hard and fast. Yuk rocks with the force of his thrusts, weakly trying to hold himself steady on his elbows only to be knocked forward. He tumbles, face rubbing against the sheets and blankets. It's crude and undignified and Momo's face is getting sore from how hard he's grinning, taking in the sight of Yuki face down, ass up, thoroughly fucked.

He feels the breath leave Yuki's body with the force of a particularly rough push, thrills at the feel of him trembling under his hands. Yuki's skin is flushed except for the purpling bite marks, the whiteness of the skin where Momo grips him hard enough to bruise. Momo digs his fingers in harder, to be sure. He hauls Yuki's ass flush to meet his pelvis, dragging Yuki's face along the bed as he comes with punched out, agonized sounds of pleasure. Yuki sobs brokenly, thrashing as hot come fills him.

Momo sits back on his ankles, struggling for breath. Yuki stays where he was pushed, thighs trembling, ass lifted and swollen. The spot on the mattress under Yuki's face is wet with tears and drool. Under Yuki's hips is already soaked too. From the come that spilled as Momo pulled out, and the precome that's dripping from Yuki's own cock, untouched and painfully hard.

"Momo." He's out of breath too, huffing and weakly humping the bed. Momo slides a hand under Yuki (he keens desperately towards the touch, arching to get some friction on his neglected dick), before flipping Yuki onto his back.

"Please," Yuki says and Momo drops his head, sinks his teeth into the milky white skin of Yuki's inner thigh. Yuki whimpers desperately, bucking his hips wildly to have Momo's mouth somewhere else, just a half an inch to the left. Instead Momo leaves a dozen or so bruises there, working the skin open until it splits under his teeth. The taste of come and copper hit his lips, delicately sweet. He could live here, tasting Yuki, feeling him shake violently in his grip. 

Yuki covers his face with his arms, moaning pitifully, babbling weak pleas for Momo to touch him, Momo, please, please, _please_ — 

Momo turns his head, lets Yuki's cock slide past his lips like an afterthought.

Yuki cries out, a hand clamping against Momo's shoulder. His dick jumps in Momo's mouth, overwhelmed with the warm sensation. Momo's done this plenty of times before (honestly more than Yuki but who's keeping count), but now it's different. Now he teases the ridges of the Yuki's cock with his tongue and a new sense of urgency. A gut-deep sense of wanting, of need, and worries if he goes any faster Yuki will come right away. 

Momo lifts his head and Yuki's straight up sobs to lose the contact.

"Momo, don't stop," Yuki whines, voice hitching in his throat and Momo presses his hands down on Yuki's hips, holds him in place. Yuki weakly arches against the contact, desperate for Momo's touch. Usually Yuki needs more time to work to an orgasm, to be coaxed and cajoled into showing himself in this personal place. Now he's not sure Yuki could survive a strong breeze, let alone another moment with Momo's mouth around him. And as the tension rises between Momo's legs, he knows he doesn't want all this to end so fast.

Momo traces a finger along Yuki's cock and he squirms miserably. "More, Momo, please," he begs. "Let me come, please."

He knows he's not supposed to listen to Yuki, and that he needs to do stuff that might hurt him, to be rough. Treat him badly. But Momo's never been the greatest at turning down a request from his precious Yuki.

"Okay," he says and almost doesn't recognize the low, dangerous growl in his own voice. "But I'm going to make you pay for that later." Momo has no idea where that came from, but the words slam through Yuki. A wild, blown-out expression settles over his boyfriend's face, and he's almost sure Yuki's already coming before Momo latches his mouth around him again.

Momo laps the come from him, drinking it down, weighing this new development. Being rough isn't so bad, especially if it gets these kinds of results. Who could've known that Yuki didn't want to be treated gently? That he was supposed to work him up by throwing him around, holding him down and mounting him as violently as possible. Yuki wants to be fucked violently, like he deserves to be mistreated. That realization ought to do something to Momo. It should make him concerned, eager to assess how he can help Yuki if he thinks such awful things about himself. 

It should make Momo feel that way, but it doesn't, not anymore. Not when he finishes licking Yuki clean and slides his fingers back into Yuki's ass, sloshing around in the mess he left inside. Yuki gasps, mouth open and loose, eyes pinched shut.

"Momo, stop," he cries, voice watery with overstimulation. "I just came— it hurts—"

"Sorry," Momo whispers and doesn't mean it, doesn't stop. Yuki groans as Momo scissors his fingers within him, against Yuki's sensitive insides. "I'll make you feel good." 

"No..." Yuki tries to twist away but Momo keeps him pinned in place, working him like a raw nerve. After all; Yuki told him to do whatever he wanted to Yuki even if he said no, even if it hurts— especially if it hurts.

"Yuki," he sighs happily, fingers rubbing a soft, abused spot inside. Shivers roll from Yuki's shoulders to his hips, rocking desperately from the friction. Yuki says no, but he loves it, he loves it so much he can't do anything else but have Momo tear his world apart from the inside. With each merciless twist of his wrist, Yuki clenches around his fingers, eking more thick white fluid from his ass onto the sheets. He's making a mess, but neither of them can stop. "Yuki, Yuki, Yuki." 

Yuki's hips jerk into the air, body moving entirely separate from its pain, fueled with desire, even when he's making all those unhappy sounds. _You're hurting him!_ that almost silent voice in the back of Momo's mind says. Yuki sounds hurt, he's bruised and ruined, skin broken in private spots no one will know but Momo. His ass must be sore, it will ache when they're on television later today. Every time Yuki shifts his weight in his seat, he'll think of this moment, reeling with orgasm, and Momo's fingers on his prostrate, mercilessly building him back up.

But didn't Yuki say he wanted Momo to use him? It wouldn't be right if Yuki was the one having all the fun.

Momo wrenches his hand away, lavishing in the sight of Yuki's hole gaping at the sudden empty air. Motions methodical, almost robotic, he clamps his grip around Yuki's knees and forces his legs apart. Yuki whimpers as Momo props his legs over his shoulders, crowding forward, repositioning his cock close to that aching, desperate hole. 

"No, Momo, I can't—" Yuki's voice chokes as Momo slides back inside. He says he can't but his body says different; the come from earlier helps Momo go in easy. But Yuki's still tight, so, so tight and squeezing around him, driving him crazy with the unbelievable friction around his cock. 

This time Momo lets his thrusts go slow, sits with the head of his dick shallowly inside at first. Yuki's eyes are panicky as Momo stays there, reveling in Yuki's debauched state; come on his lips, forcing his hair to stick to his brow. His chest heaving with uneven gulps of air. Too overwhelmed to talk or struggle or do anything but let Momo slowly slide all the way home, as deep as he can manage. He leans his weight on Yuki's knees, pressing them to his chest, practically folding the other man in half as he fucks into the deepest part of Yuki. His Yuki, all his. Wrecked and broken and hungry to be screwed within an inch of his life. Of course Momo can give that to him, he wants to be a good boyfriend to his precious Yuki.

The sight of Yuki splayed out and begging for more is too lewd. Momo's only halfway through his backslide before he pistons his hips forward again. Yuki wails desperately as Momo thrusts over and over, muscles clenching around him and sucking him back in. Yuki doesn't have to air left in him to say no, but they weren't real no's anyway. It was pretend, play-fighting, but the pleasure is real. The mind-numbing, soul-crushing, blackout inducing pleasure of fucking him is definitely real and Momo's not sure they can go back to normal sex after this.

As he drills into the wet mess of his ass, Yuki's hurt noises melt into low, sultry moans. _Yuki's being so noisy,_ Momo thinks, eyes roving over the shuddering tangle of limbs. He probably wants to come again. He wraps his fist around Yuki's cock. _How greedy._ It only takes a few jerks before Yuki cries out and comes in spurts, over his and Momo's chest, even some splattering onto his face. 

Yuki goes ragdoll limp, head lolled back as Momo plows into him a few more times before he comes again, buried deep into Yuki's hole.

Nerves fizzling in the afterglow, Momo pulls out and surveys the damage. Yuki; splayed out underneath him, his thighs covered in bites and bruises, come leaking from his too full ass. His own come drying on his stomach, and there's more around the corners of his mouth. He's wrecked, face tear streaked and body split apart; all because of Momo.

Looking like that, it's hard for Momo to stem the pulsing heat of his groin, the desire to pin Yuki down and wrench more cries of pleasure and agony from him. But—

" _Yuuukiiii_ ," Momo whines, reaching for him. He curls under his boyfriend's arm, weakly pawing at his chest. "I'm sorry..."

Yuki takes a brief moment to slide back to reality, glazed eyes blinking slowly. His damp face shifts into an exhausted smile. 

"Shh," he whispers, lips bruised and overly pink. "Don't be sorry." He folds Momo into his arms. "That was amazing."

"Are you okay?" Concerned, Momo keeps lifting his head to look at his face. He reaches for the sheets, hurriedly dabbing at Yuki's cheeks. "That wasn't too rough, right?"

"No, you did great," Yuki assures him, inching forward to kiss Momo. He moves sluggishly, muscles sore with strain and adrenalin. "I loved it." Momo breathes a sigh of relief, gingerly sliding back into his space at Yuki's side. Still out of breath, they lie still and quiet. The few moments they have before he has to share Yuki with the rest of the world.

"... But next time you should definitely try hitting me."

"Yuki!"

**Author's Note:**

> momo got to raw his bf like nobodys business, so i assume you guys will all stop giving me grief abt the ryo/momo lolol


End file.
